


Change

by android_syndrome



Series: No Love (사랑은 없어) [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, idk what else, they have no shame at all at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/android_syndrome/pseuds/android_syndrome
Summary: Things get heated up in the back seat of a van full of people. Later, Hyukjae finally discovers what Donghae really wants from him.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: No Love (사랑은 없어) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978621
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me father for I have sinned (again).
> 
> (You can read Part 1 and Part 2 for more context)

Almost four weeks had passed since _that night_ and three weeks since _that thing_ at the elevator. D&E's new album came out and they started the well-known routine of album promotions: TV shows, radio appearances, Music Bank, Inkigayo, MBC… things were doing great. Judging by the way they were treating each other on camera, making jokes, laughing and performing together like they always did, it seemed that nothing had changed between them.

Of course that off-camera things were slightly different. Since that day when Hyukjae left Donghae wanting for more at the elevator the younger started craving his friend's presence at all times. Just a casual touch during a performance could send shivers down his spine and make him start imagining things that he couldn't explain with words. A small kiss on the back of his neck when nobody was watching could drive him crazy.

Today they were supposed to film a music video for an upcoming single. Donghae woke up early in the morning wrapped in his girlfriend's arms. At this point she was very aware of his feelings for Hyukjae and constantly teased him about it. To be honest, she was a little bit into Hyukjae too; but before bringing up the idea of incorporating him to their relationship she wanted to see how things developed between the two friends.

Donghae got up without waking his girlfriend up and got ready for his producer to pick him up. When the van arrived, he opened the back door to find Hyukjae sitting comfortably in one of the seats, looking like a sin with black ripped jeans and a Patti Smith t-shirt. Their producer decided to pick up their stylists and a couple of dancers on their way to the filming location and soon the van got crowded.

Hyukjae placed his hand on Donghae's knee to draw his attention.

—Let's move to the back seat so the ladies can have more space.

Donghae nodded and followed him to seat at the back of the van, a tint of distrust in his eyes. Hyukjae rested his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes. Donghae felt the warmth of his friend's body next to him and sighed, leaning his head to place it over his. The stylists giggled at the cute scene, glad to see that the awkwardness they noticed between the idols weeks ago was fully gone.

A few minutes passed and just when Donghae was starting to fall asleep he felt Hyukjae's hand on his leg again. He quickly opened his eyes and looked at his friend, who was still asleep on his shoulder. Or that's what he thought. Hyukjae started drawing imaginary figures on his leg, slowly dragging his hand up… and up. When he reached the hem of Donghae's sweatpants he opened his eyes and looked up at him, biting his lips with a mischievous smile.

Hyukjae took a look at the people in the van. Everybody was asleep with their airpods on. It was a long way to the filming location and they probably would arrive in around 45 minutes. Perfect.

—Is this OK? —He whispered seductively into Donghae's ear—. You need to stay very quiet…

Donghae wasn't sure it was a good idea, but his unconcious betrayed him and he nodded. Hyukjae took his jacket off and put it over Donghae's lap, sitting even closer to him. Donghae looked out the window, trying to remain as calm as possible. If somebody turned around the only thing they would see was Hyukjae sleeping on Donghae's shoulder, nothing else.

Hyukjae stroked his friend's soft cock through his clothes, biting his lips. He loved feeling how it slowly started to get hard under his touch. When Donghae was fully erect he put his hand inside his sweatpants and noticed that he wasn't wearing any underwear. Donghae gripped Hyukjae's leg and tried to contain his moans.

—Mmm… naughty boy… —Huykjae whispered in Donghae's ear and squeezed his cock.

Donghae bit his tongue trying not to make a sound and grabbed his arm. Hyukjae stopped moving his hand and looked at him, wondering.

—Keep going… —Donghae whispered softly.

Hyukjae tried to jerk him off but the friction was too rough and of course they didn't have lube on the van, so he decided to make a risky move. He left a kiss on Donghae's neck and looked around to check if everybody was still asleep. Nobody moved. Hyukjae moved the jacket to the side and took his friend's cock out of his sweatpants. Then he quickly lowered his head, wrapping his lips around the tip and flicking his tongue against the sensitive slit. A small amount of precum came out and he smeared it around the tip with his tongue.

Donghae threw his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes tightly. He couldn't believe they were doing that in a van full of people. He thought that maybe they should stop and wait until arriving to the filming location, but the feeling of Hyukjae's hot mouth around his cock was too good to be stopped.

Hyukjae grabbed Donghae's hand that was gripping the seat and put it over his head, desperate for his friend to make him choke on his dick. He felt how Donghae grabbed a handful of his hair and a moan almost escaped his mouth. Hyukjae started bobbing his head up and down, loving the feeling of the soft tip hitting the back of his throat. His own cock was starting to get hard inside his jeans.

After a couple of minutes Donghae couldn't resist anymore and looked down at his lap. The sight made him bit his lips so hard he tasted blood. Hyukjae's plump lips where now covered in spit while he jerked him off with one hand, circling his tongue around the tip. Hyukjae dragged his lips down and sucked the balls one at a time. He felt how Donghae tensed his body and knew he was close to coming, so he let go of his grip and started sucking again, determined to make his friend come down his throat.

It took Donghae less than 30 seconds to grip Hyukjae's hair hard and come inside his mouth, without taking his eyes off him. Hyukjae almost choked but managed to swallow almost everything. When he raised his head a small drop of cum slid down his rosy lips. Donghae quicky gathered it with his thumb and drew it back inside his friend's mouth; Hyukjae looked at him in the eyes and sucked on it with a sultry look until it was clean. He licked his lips and then cleaned his mouth and chin that were covered in spit with the back of his hand. Then he fixed his hair and returned to his original position, resting his head on Donghae's shoulder again and covering his own hard-on with his jacket. He could deal with that later.

Donghae quickly put his dick back inside his sweatpants and lifted his hand to touch is neck. He was covered in sweat. He opened the window and let the wind cool his heated cheeks.

The arrived at the place a while later. It turned out to be a nightclub that Donghae kind of knew from before. The crew woke up and everybody got out of the van. Hyukjae was a mess. His lips were swollen and his cheeks were red as he struggled to get out of the van without letting go of the jacket covering the front of his jeans. He entered the fancy nightclub and desperately started looking around for a bathroom. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

—Are you feeling well? —Donghae asked him, playfully.

—I just need to go to the bathroom...

—I know where it is, I'll show you —Donghae turned around and called their producer—. Hyukjae isn't feeling well! I'll take him to the bathroom!

The man rolled his eyes and mumbled something to the stylists.

—You have fifteen minutes to get back here and get ready to start recording!

Donghae smiled and grabbed Hyukjae's arm, taking him through a half dark corridor and pushing him against the last door on the left.

—What the hell? Do you know this place? —Hyukjae asked as he entered the small bathroom.

—Yeah, I came here with Heechul a couple of times when we were younger… —Donghae answered, flicking the lights on—. Now get your jeans off.

—Just let me wash my face and I'll be fine, Donghae. You can leave.

—I said 'get your jeans off' —Donghae repeated, getting closer to his friend and tugging the hem of his jeans—. Please… I want to touch you again… I want to feel you again...

—Fuck, Donghae —Hyukjae whispered, grabbing Donghae's waist and pulling him flush against his body—. You can't say those things…

—Please…

—What made you change your mind? I thought this made you feel embarrased… —Hyukjae whispered against his friend's lips, looking at him straight in the eye.

—I like you… —Donghae finally confessed.

—Really?

—Yes… I'm sorry for screaming at you the other day… —Donghae apologised, looking at his friend with puppy eyes.

Hyukjae moved his hands to grip Donghae's hair and crushed their lips together, walking back until he felt the bathroom sink hit his lower back. Donghae moaned and slowly opened his mouth, using his tongue to deepen the kiss. The kiss got heated and Hyukjae felt a pair of shaky hands unbuttoning his jeans and pushing a hand inside, massaging him through his underwear. He broke the kiss and threw his head back; his dick finally getting some relief after being hard for so long.

Donghae really wanted to please him. He kissed Hyukjae's neck, careful not to leave any marks, and pulled his jeans and underwear down his legs. He spit in his hand before wrapping it around Hyukjae's cock and slowly starting to slide it up and down, smearing the spit around the tip.

—Donghae… —Hyukjae moaned, looking down and wrapping his arms around his friend's broad shoulders. He couldn't take his eyes off Donghae's hand around his dick.

—Shhh, look at me —Donghae told him, grabbing Hyukjae's chin and making him look at him in the eyes.

Donghae kissed his soft lips again until they ran out of breath and Hyukjae panted in his mouth, eyes open wide.

—Does it feel good?

—Yes, Donghae, please... don't stop…

—I won't, baby... —Donghae reassured him, wrapping his free hand around his friend's neck and making him moan.

Hyukjae's mind started running fast imagining all the other things Donghae could do to him with his strong hands. Donghae moved his lips to Hyukjae's ear again and started whispering softly.

—Do you remember that first day… when you joked about me fucking you?

—Y-Yeah…

—We can do that if you want.

—A-ah… are you s-sure? —Hyukjae struggled to answer.

Donghae spit on his hand again and jerked him off faster, running his thumb over the slit. His other hand let go of Hyukjae's neck and moved under his t-shirt, teasing one of his nipples. Hyukjae bit his lips and closed his eyes, trying hard not to moan again.

—I really want to fuck you, Hyukkie —Donghae whispered, his voice sounding more like a whine.

—Please, I want it so bad…

—God, I could fuck you right here against the sink if we had more time.

—A-Ah, I'm so close…

—C'mon, cum for me. Cum so we can go to record that music video… and then I can bring you home with me. C'mon, baby… —Donghae lifted his t-shirt and wrapped his lips around one nipple, pinching the other with his fingers.

—Fuck, Donghae! —Hyukjae couldn't hold it anymore and came all over Donghae's hand. A few drops of cum landed on his own smomach.

Donghae quicky mouthed his way down Hyukjae's chest and licked the cum, cleaning him off completely. Hyukjae grabbed his neck and pulled him up into another kiss, tasting himself on his friend's tongue.

—When did you get so damn dirty? —he whispered, running his hands over Donghae's hair.

—The minute you asked me if I wanted to do a threesome. Now wash your face, you look like a mess —Donghae replied, letting go of his friend to wash his hands on the sink.

—Yeah, thanks to you…

—I wasn't the one who suggested to move to the back seat of the van…

—Donghae, do you really want to fuck me? Are you sure? —Hyukjae asked suddenly, feeling doubtful.

—I do.

—What about your girlfriend? Does she know?

—She wants to watch —Donghae replied, sticking his tongue out to Hyukjae and stepping out of the bathroom.

Hyukjae tucked his now soft cock inside his pants and washed his face. After checking himself on the mirror one last time, he returned to the filming set where the stylists were waiting for him. He needed to get this music video done as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Hyukjae looked hot as fuck on that No Love MV.
> 
> I can't believe a one shot about a threesome evolved into this. Part four coming soon. I can't stop writing now.
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
